


Bump

by ClockworkSpades



Series: Werepha [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred's the werewolf, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Omega Verse, PWP, Porn with minimal Plot, it's plot if you squint, pwmp, pwp?? pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkSpades/pseuds/ClockworkSpades
Summary: If Arthur had to wait another second to have Alfred on top of him he would most certainly lose his mind. Luckily, he didn't, but something else might be enough of a shock to do it.





	Bump

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically part of a series; this is part 2 in terms of chronology. But you really don't have to read the other parts to understand this one. It's supposed to be able to be a standalone fic, even if you read the 1st one you won't be getting much in terms of context here.  
> Also, this is absolutely some self-indulgent nonsense, I have no excuses.

The room could’ve been silent, save from the sound of traffic. It could’ve been dark and unassuming with the Friday night moonlight illuminating the bed. A half moon, not full. It would’ve been different if it was full. Perhaps the quiet would’ve remained, Alfred away taking lycanthropic aggression out somewhere else. But it was not, and instead of traffic, the room was filled with the sounds of the bed creaking and Alfred growling and Arthur moaning and gasping for all he was worth as Alfred set to utterly ruin the omega on the sheets below him.

Arthur gasped and mewled, chanting Alfred’s name along with a string of curses so foul they would’ve made anyone blush. But he didn’t care, Alfred didn’t give a damn and he only cared what the alpha was thinking when he was ploughing him so hard into the mattress.

“Alfred, Alfred  _fuck_  I’m close-”

“Yeah?” Alfred’s words were caught in gasps, hardly the voice to reply with the pace he was determined to keep up, growling only when Arthur dug his nails in again. “ _Shit_ , you wanna come?” He shifted slightly, barely interrupting the bruising pace of his hips just to free a hand so he could wrap it around Arthur’s cock.

He was probably covered in marks and bruises, Alfred’s teeth and hands and a couple of unfortunate piece of furniture in their desperation to get at one another the causes. But he didn’t care, he loved every little reminder of what they’d been doing and feeling the force of Alfred’s grip on his hips just made him moan louder as the alpha started stroking him haphazardly along with the thrusts of his hips.

“ _Alfred_.” He repeated, nearly a whine, a plea, a desperate, begging sound for the release that only Alfred could give him.

It was just a couple more strokes, a few more thrusts, more of Alfred panting and groaning in his ear and he came suddenly with a cry, digging his nails into Alfred’s skin just for something to hold him down while the waves of orgasm wracked his body. Alfred moaned, spurred on into faster, harder, erratic thrusts as the omega tightened around him and he sought his own release. Arthur could do little but cling to him as each movement drew out the high of his orgasm, breathing half moans and encouragements until Alfred came too, and Arthur moaned even as Alfred finished, barely feeling the swell of the knot until Alfred was already nuzzling his neck.

Arthur froze, eyes flying wide open from where they’d been half lidded with the contentment that only came with orgasm. His gaze flickered down, but he could only see a tanned shoulder glistening with sweat. Not that he needed to look to know that Alfred’s orgasm had meant he’d  _knotted inside of him_.

Admittedly, it wasn’t a bad feeling, with the odd mix of emotions of surprise and contentment he couldn’t help but acknowledge that the light stretch and pressure seemed to roll out another pleasant wave of post-orgasm endorphins. But that didn’t stop his legs from tensing around Alfred’s waist, nor the choked, shocked sound in the back of his throat that drew Alfred away from his neck to frown at him in concern.

“You ok? Am I, am I leaning on you too much?”

“No no!” Arthur almost interrupted him, voice almost a squeak which he quickly fixed with a quiet clear of his throat. “No I, I just...forgot you. I forgot that you...do that.”

Alfred frowned at him for a moment, the confusion evident on his features until Arthur pointedly cast his eyes between them and he watched the alpha’s already flushed face turn red with a renewed cause.

“Oh my-  _fuck_ , oh, I should’ve- Arthur I’m sorry, I should’ve pulled out I forgot-”

“It, it’s alright, Alfred.” Arthur interrupted again, an awkward, tired smile trying to reassure the alpha.

Admittedly he couldn’t help feeling some responsibility; in his desperation to have Alfred inside of him he’d forgotten the basic biology of werewolf alphas. They’d been waiting weeks to finally have one another after all, Arthur couldn’t be blamed for not remembering such a minor detail when his mind was preoccupied with the fact he was finally going to have the alpha he’d been seeing in bed.

Alfred bit his lip, the obvious concern and embarrassment on his features softening Arthur’s smile. Undoubtedly Alfred had forgotten too; too used to his biology to think of reminding Arthur and the guilt in his scent made Arthur’s heart clench. He reached up, cupping Alfred’s face to draw his attention back. Alfred leaned in at the slightest pull, accepting the warm, affectionate kiss Arthur gave him.

“Is it...Does it hurt?” Alfred mumbled when they pulled away.

Arthur had to resist the urge to laugh at such a stupid question. No, he wasn’t in heat, but he also wasn’t a virgin, and he couldn’t help thinking that if taking a knot hurt then biology had definitely failed them. But Alfred was looking at him with such sheepish and genuine care that Arthur couldn’t bare the thought of Alfred believing he was laughing at him.

He shook his head instead, brushing some of the hair from Alfred’s forehead.

“No. It feels...It feels sort of good, really.” He felt his cheeks flush to say it, but it felt so stupid to be flustered when Alfred’s cock was inside of him that he couldn’t allow himself to get embarrassed.

“Really?” That hesitant, concerned look was still on Alfred’s features, and Arthur didn’t resist the urge to lean up and kiss the alpha’s forehead.

“Really.” He smiled. “...And the rest wasn’t bad, either.”

The sheepish expression quickly turned to bashfulness and Alfred lowered his head into the crook of Arthur’s neck again to hide it. Arthur had seen however, but he enjoyed Alfred’s soft kisses to his neck too much to object. He threaded his fingers into the alpha’s hair instead, gently playing with the strands and humming absent-mindedly as Alfred kissed him.

His body ached with the exertion he’d put it through, each muscle weak and shaky. Arthur was certain he’d be wobbly getting up in the morning and he blushed to think of how smug his companion would be about it. But Alfred had already been so sweet in the aftercare of just this round that he couldn’t help feeling a rush of warmth too.

“What are you thinking about?” Alfred’s voice was muffled, not distracted from his task of kissing over his bite marks and leaving more, gentle little nips near his scent glands.

“Why?”

“Your scent got all sweet.” Alfred lifted his head, his smile as warm as that sappy feeling Arthur had gotten thinking about the alpha. Whatever it was about Alfred that turned him into some smitten teenager Arthur wasn’t sure, but it was impossible not to melt when Alfred smiled at him. “What were you thinking?”

Despite his earlier rationale of how ridiculous it was to be embarrassed when he was naked and being knotted, Arthur still found himself blushing

“Just, a few things. You know. You.”

Alfred’s smile widened into a grin, wide enough for Arthur to feel the red on his cheeks worsen with fluster.

“Aww,”

“Don’t patronise me!”

“I’m not!” Alfred nuzzled his cheek, so unbearably cute that Arthur couldn’t help but smile and roll his eyes and turn his head so Alfred was forced to kiss him.

He could feel Alfred’s grin against his lips, still wide and amused and endlessly smug. But it melted away as they kissed; soft hums leaving his lips instead of egotistical  _aww_ ing as Arthur tangled his fingers in his hair and drew one soft kiss into several long, lingering kisses.

“Is...is your knot done?” Arthur asked between kisses, no longer feeling the pressure of being stretched.

“Uh,” Alfred shifted his hips slightly, just enough for Arthur to feel a muted tingle up his spine, “Mostly. Do you want me to pull out?”

Arthur bit his lip, trailing his hands down from Alfred’s hair over the raised red bumps his nails had left on his back. Alfred shuddered lightly at the action, question still in his eyes.

“Only if you don’t fancy going another round.”

Alfred raised an eyebrow, the woodsmoke and bourbon scent of alpha arousal running more of that pleasurable spark up Arthur’s spine.

“Is that an invitation, Doctor Kirkland?”

“It most certainly is, Mister Jones.”

Alfred glanced at the clock, eyes on Arthur’s determinedly switched off phone and pager on the bedside table. He turned back to Arthur, that sweet, bashful expression Arthur had been enjoying in the afterglow gone entirely, replaced only with a wolfish grin and a deliciously predatory look in his eyes.

“I hope you’re not planning on walking in the morning.”

“I have nowhere to be but here.”

Arthur ran his fingers back up his spine, nails dragging ever so gently just to watch Alfred shiver and lean in close to murmur,

“Good.”


End file.
